piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain Dashing/My Ideas for Pirates 5
Hello mates! I had this idea about what I want to see in Pirates 5 but instead of just telling you, I made a little 'script" for it. Who knows? Maybe Terry Rossio might see it ha ha ha... (sigh) If only. This is just the first scene I thought of. So if you like it tell me. If you think its off somehow, tell me. If you need dont care either way, tell me. I really wanted some feedback. I hope you enjoy it! A scene shifts through Tortuga and show various attractions from the ride. A fierce storm is brewing over the night sky. The camera begins to focus on Scrum and Salaman as they exit the faithful bride. Scarlet and Giselle follow. '' Salaman: These are the finest wenches on to island, eh mate? Scrum (''shrugs): Their conservatory skills are exceptional but as their beauty… is subpar compared to my (sigh) mermaid queen. (Scarlet and Giselle slap them both) Scrum: Ow! Salaman: I suppose now is as good a time as any to get back to the Revenge. Scrum: Aye, your right. Come on lads, time to shove off! Ezekiel, Garheng and the Cabin Boy exit the tavern and follow them. As they walk, it starts to ran and by the time they make it to the ship, it is a full out downpour. '' Ezekiel: Neptune is sure fierce tonight, mates. Garheng: Blast it! I need a good sleep in a warm hammock. Voice: Ye won’t be getting that tonight, Master Garheng. ''The pirates turn to the helm. Lightning flashes to reveal it is Barbossa with his one leg. '' Barbossa: Make sail. Scrum: But captain! It’s a tempest on there! Salaman: Aye, sir! Don’t tempt a tempest. Barbossa: Is that so Scrum, Salaman? Perhaps ye would like to persuade me otherwise. (Slowly unsheathes the Sword of Triton) Scrum: N-no sir! We’ll make way hastily, captain. Barbossa: Aye, ye do that. Yet the mainsails swell under this wind! Hurry ye mangy mongrels! Earn your keep or fall to the deep! Ha ha ha! ''Barbossa enters his cabin, shuts the door, and sits in his chair. He unhinges his peg leg and takes a long drink. He looks to his map and stares at a small island in the Lesser Antilles; Isla Tesoro. He growls and takes another drink. The Cabin Boy enters the room. '' Cabin Boy: Captain, I think- I think- Barbossa (''puts back leg): Speak clearly, boy! Cabin Boy: Captain, I was below decks and I- I heard something- someone. Captain, I think we have a stowaway. Barbossa stands up immediately and walks down below, armed with his sword and a lantern. He walks into the darkness of the cargo hold. '' Voice: Hello Hector. Barbossa: Blaggard! ''He begins slashing into the darkness and spars with a shadowy figure. The figure seems to be crafty with his sword and knocks down Barbossa. Before the lantern crashes with him, the figure grabs it and it is revealed it is Jack Sparrow. '' Barbossa: Jack ye worthless wretch. What reason do ye have for trespassing on me ship? Jack: Come off it, Barbossa. This large but otherwise insignificant next to the ''Pearl, would not be in your hands right now if not for me. Barbossa (struggles to get up): Mongrel! Jack: Here (offers to help him up. Barbossa ruefully lets him) Barbossa: If I remember correctly, when we parted ways on that hellish island, ‘twas I who killed Blackbeard and claimed his sword, ship and crew. Ye sat idle with ye Spanish lover. Jack (looks hurt): Did not! Blackbeard’s quick and dull demise (shoots Barbossa a look) was not part of me personal agenda. Barbossa: Then what is? Jack: The Pearl, mate. (Unties a bottle from his belt. Barbossa looks at it and realizes it’s the ''Black Pearl) Barbossa: Blackbeard’s magic? How? Scrum (''he yells as he runs below): Captain! Captain there’s a stowaway aboard Barbossa: Yes, Master Scrum, we know! Scrum (appears before Barbossa and Jack): Oh! (Surprised to see Jack) Begging your pardon, Captain Barbossa. Hello Mr. Sparrow. Jack (muttering): Captain. Scrum: But Captain it seems we have another. Bring him down! Salaman and Garheng bring down Gibbs, holding a sack in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. Salaman: We found him with the rum. Gibbs: Sorry Jack. *Hic* Jack: Not to worry mate. (To Barbossa) Shall we continue this meeting in you cabin? Barbossa: Bah! Jack follows him anyways with Gibbs in tow. Gibbs: Jack can we trust him? Jack: Mr. Gibbs, take note. It doesn’t matter if you can trust a man. What matters if you can trick him. The pirates all enter the cabin. '' Barbossa: So Jack, speak your mind, if ye please. Jack: The matter is simple. My ship, the ''Black Pearl, is under some enchantment. With your stalwart crew and grand-ish vessel and my navigation, we set out to correct this spell. Barbossa: And ye think I will do this? You think I will stand by your side again Jack? Tell me; what’s keeping me from tossing you out to sea? Jack (smiling): Gibbs, show our dear friend Hector what’s in the sack. Gibbs: Aye, Jack. (Takes out all the ships in the bottle from the bag) Barbossa (fascinated): You’ll give me this fleet for one accursed ship? Jack: You know she is more than a ship, mate. Barbossa: … What’s your plan, Jack? Where ye plan to go? Jack: Isla Tesoro. Barbossa: Again ye confirmed my suspicions of your foolery. In the past months, ye know of Spain and their powers exceeding England’s. And now ye want to make sail for a Spanish port? Jack: Don’t fret about that. The real problem is not of the Spanish… Barbossa: What is? Jack: Best to leave that to me, eh? So what ye say, Captain Barbossa? Become commander a true pirate fleet? Or fall into the dull pages of history with but one ship to your name? Barbossa: Ye made a deal like that to me before, Jack. I ended up with a bleeding heart and death greeting me in that hollow cave. Jack: Mate, this is about the Pearl. Barbossa: …Fine mate ye have an accord (shakes Jack’s hand then whispers to his ear) But I promise ye a blade of steel cutting through ye belly if ye betray me. Jack: Aren’t ye a charmer. (Walks out to the deck and says to the crew) Keep sail mates! Let’s keep them in our wake, savvy? Scrum: Who’s after us? ''Jack turns his head out to the stormy sea and doesn’t reply. The scene shifts and comes to a pirate brig. On quarterdeck Angelica stands there petting Jack’s Voodoo Doll. On the helm, Anamaria stares off to the horizon. '' Anamaria: Captain, the storm is beaten our sails too hard! Angelica: Belay that, first mate! We have a man to catch. Category:Blog posts